Many systems exist for detecting the location of an object. The most prominent example is the Global Positioning System (GPS). However, existing systems often lack an ability to detect the location of an object that is inside of a building. Or, the resolution obtained may not be fine enough for the purpose at hand. For example, GPS technologies cannot precisely pinpoint the location of an object within a building, such as by room or other micro-location. Other systems, such as near field communication (NFC) systems and short-range communication systems such as Bluetooth® tags, are known but require additional deployment steps and administrative overhead.
This document describes methods and devices that are directed to solving at least some of the issues described above.